


Unsettling

by crabwithapen



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabwithapen/pseuds/crabwithapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi is here, but not in the way Hiro would ever expect him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> ((*flops* Wow, well, my first fic on here, who would've thought! So yeah, prior to being in the Big Hero 6 fandom, I have written little to no fanfic, so forgive me if this is a bit iffy ;w;
> 
> But yes, the general premise of this is BH6 meets J-horror and a few other things. Concrit and feedback is always welcome!))

I could hardly believe my eyes when I saw him activate before my eyes. Up until now, it's only been a dream of mine to see him finally initiate the way he was meant to. This moment, these three seconds, those four words--  
  
 _Hello. I am Baymax._  
  
This was nothing like the usual science project. Of course, attending one of the most prestigious tech universities in San Fransokyo tends to make the usual science project look lowly and commonplace by comparison. But that's besides the point.  
  
I knew, once that this moment comes to pass, things would never be the same. Nothing would be off-limits anymore; there won't be any so-called dead ends that can hinder me from anything else. Constraints will be shaken off, doubts finally put to rest.  
  
He can finally help so many people, the way it should always be.  
  
I stared into the robot's optics, finding his blank return a source of excitement, knowing that there was something behind that vacant stare. I did a few tests--had him run a scan on me, had him analyze the status of the room, and made him record this entire test like he did with the others. The last one was the most important one of them all--I needed people to see the progress my second magnum opus had gone through, just to reach this point. His story was just as much as mine.  
  
Most of all, I need my first and greatest magnum opus to see it himself.  
  
Though he was not made by me (by any stretch, not at all!), I still consider my little brother the greatest person in my life. And I have to show him this. Baymax will help a lot of people, no doubt--but he will, first and foremost, help Hiro.  
  
There will be times when I can't be there with him, though I try my hardest. The least I can do is make sure that when he needs it, he'll find someone to share shelter and safety with.  
  
" _That'll do, Baymax. That's all I need from you now. I am satisfied with your care._ " He shuts down just as orchestrated. My months-long project has been a success, after all.  
  
I knew, within the deepest depths in me, this was going to be the beginning of something special.


	2. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes "hello" is easier said than "goodbye".

The sky descended heavily on the crowd gathered at the cemetery that day. Same group of people appeared as a small speck of black in the distance, the view made hazy by the rain pouring down on them. Wind whipped at the nearby trees and the grey overcast above deepened the shadows underneath said trees. You could sense the scent of rain sweeping away almost a week's worth of warmth, lifting it up into the air until it was lost in the deluge.  
  
If only it were that easy to forget about certain things, Hiro thought, as he looked down at the tombstone of his brother, his vision blurred by the downpour. Collectively, the mood surrounding everyone there mirrored the growing gloom of the storm, to the point where it had gotten so worse it drove everyone to the nearest point of shelter, which in this case, was a sushi bar.  
  
Hiro was the last to leave the cemetery. He had asked Cass if he could borrow her umbrella, and it took Fred beckoning to him from across the street for him to come inside for Hiro to leave.  
  
Barely a few paces away, Hiro stopped and turned. Eyes fell on the tombstone, longing so strong in him that it felt like it was going to bring him down to an early grave as well. His brother, Tadashi Hamada, a genius in his field, the friendliest person anyone could ever meet--his beloved _nii-san_ \--how could it be the same person lying underneath that slab? How did it ever get to this point?  
  
"I never wanted to say goodbye, Tadashi. Why do we have to say goodbye?"  
  
Resigned to the fact that things can never go back to the way it was, he left the cemetery, wishing that the weight pressing down on his heart would leave him, too.   
  
But it didn't.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Hello, Hiro."  
  
The boy was lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize a heavy hand planted itself upon his shoulder. He jerked his head upwards and saw Robert Callaghan looming over him.  
  
"P-professor?" He shifted a bit in his seat. He noticed the man's all-black attire, not realizing that he had been part of the procession all along. "Oh, I--good morning, sir--"  
  
"No need to explain anything, m'boy," he said. "I understand the grief you're going through; it's an all-too familiar feeling for me."  
  
Hiro cocked an eybrow. "Is it?"  
  
"Yes. But I won't endeavor to go into detail about it. You need reprieve from all of this, not extra baggage. I'll leave you be for now, excuse me..."  
  
He then moved to the other end of the countertop, where Aunt Cass was surrounded by a few other people. Hiro looked on as Cal led the charge, gripping her shoulder with one firm hand, mouthing words of comfort. From Hiro's point of view, it looked strange--he had never known Callaghan to be open with his affection for anyone, not at least with how much he knew about him. Hiro opted not to think on it more, lest that he has another thing to worry about.  
  
Staring down at his glass of iced tea, he watched the ice swirl idly within the drink, wishing that somehow, he could enjoy a moment's pause and sip a drink without having to feel so downtrodden. He looked up, craning his head to see the others, then saw Tadashi's other friends.  
  
They sat together around a small round table that sloped off at the edges. Huddled together like they did, it seemed that they would handle the loss better with each other as support. Eying them from a distance, Hiro felt a smidge of envy creep up on him. Who was he left with? Apart from Aunt Cass and maybe Mochi--ample time with pets does have therapeutic effects, no matter how fussy they may get--who was there left? Couldn't be any of his brother's friends--he didn't know them well.  
  
His gaze settled deeper into the bottom of his glass. He could stay there, lingering at the bottom where no one could ever hope to bother him ever again. At least it's better than false hope--  
  
"Hello, Hiro."  
  
The slight brush of fingers on his shoulder made him flinch, turning in his seat. The others were grouped around him, all wearing somber expressions that Hiro wished they didn't. It didn't help at all.  
  
"Bro, we're sorry for what happened," said Fred. "Tadashi was our friend; he didn't deserve to go out like that.  
  
 _But he did. No point wishing that he shouldn't have._  
  
"We're worried for you, Hiro," said Honey. "It must be hard, losing your brother like that. We're not sure how you feel, but we're grieving with you."  
  
 _No matter how much you grieve with me, it won't change a thing._  
  
"You don't have to be alone, little man," said Wasabi. "We're right here."  
  
 _Yeah, but can any of you bring Tadashi back? Can you?_  
  
"As long as we're together, as long as we do what we can," said Gogo. "I know Tadashi will never be gone."  
  
 _No, you're wrong. It's too late. Tadashi is gone._  
  
All their words elicited so little as a hum and a nod from Hiro. Confrontational as he felt, he wasn't going to do it at this time, at his lowest.  
  
He waited for the procession of people to leave, for everyone to drift away from him, for him to return to his room later that day, never to seek the outside world again.   
  
One quick look-over on his side of the room. Nothing familiar lingered there. Nothing of his favorite things brought him any happiness, not a smidge of it. And then he looked at Tadashi's side of the room.  
  
All there was, lying neatly on bedsheets that will never be disturbed again, was his hat. A simple glance at it sank Hiro farther into his despair. Falling back, he curled up in his bed, weary of everything else that reminded him of anything other than his brother. He didn't need these things. No, not even nerd school was a viable option at the moment. Everything had fallen into a void--one left by tragedy.  
  
He didn't need these things, he told himself as he eased into sleep, tearfully carried by pleading and begging for fate to alter the course of events. He just wanted him back.  
  
Hiro wanted Tadashi back more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((So as you can see, there's a lot of divergences to be found in this AU. And once again, give Hiro some gummy bears, the poor babu.))


End file.
